


【锤基】花花世界的真心

by ZYL1988



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZYL1988/pseuds/ZYL1988
Summary: “没有哪条法律规定Alpha只能和Omega在一起。”“没有人可以阻止我喜欢你。”





	【锤基】花花世界的真心

劲爆震耳的音乐，五色斑斓，飘忽不定的灯光，烟酒味交织的空气，着装性感的女郎。

舞池里的男男女女疯狂地扭动着腰肢，仔细看，还有人在热吻呢。

轻狂的年轻人在杂乱的酒吧里寻着猎艳对象，运气好的，能度过美妙绝伦的一晚。

视觉角度最好的卡座上，那里坐着这所酒吧的常客，他们不需要去寻找什么，猎物会主动上门。

轻浮的棕发Alpha比他的朋友更快确定这一晚的对象，他似乎已经等不及了，当着朋友们的面就在女伴两坨白面团上又咬又啃，不一会就离席而去。

“一到这个时候就只剩我们两个。”Thor举杯与友人碰了碰，又是一杯烈酒下肚。

“毕竟我要求比较高。”Loki喝了酒之后玩了一会儿女Omega的长发，那女人一个劲往他怀里钻，真是够主动的。

“走吗？快三点了，我今天不想玩。”黑发Beta推开身上的Omega，起了身把沾满Omega味道的衣服脱掉。

“走呗，来来回回都是差不多的人，我也腻歪了。”金发Alpha也起了身，他喝的有些多，脚步都有些不稳。

“抱歉，您这张卡刷不了。”服务生有礼地把那张黑卡递回给Alpha，Thor皱了皱眉，把钱包里所有的卡都抽了出来塞到服务生手上，“你卡机坏了吗？”

Loki半倚半靠在Thor的肩膀上轻笑出声，“你不会是破产了吧。”

“我像是会破产的人吗？一定是他的卡机出了问题。”在友人面前付不了款，真是丢脸啊。

“抱歉，Mr. Odinson，您的所有卡都刷不了。”服务生小心翼翼地把卡送回去，他感觉到Thor在生气边缘。

“用我的吧。”Loki喝的也有点多，迷迷糊糊抓着Thor的耳朵揉了揉，就像小时候一样，“给。”

酒吧老板Valkyrie在服务生拿到Loki的卡时抢了过去，塞回Loki手里。

“酒鬼来了。”Loki微微仰头，浓浓的酒气就这样撒在Thor的侧脸，谁也别嫌弃谁，他们都是浑身酒气。

“你们没看手机吗？”Valkyrie拿着一整瓶酒直接喝了两口，“看完之后别生气，今晚我是没办法给你们免费的。”

Loki直起了身从口袋里掏出手机，两人阅读完手机上的信息后异口同声骂了句，“有完没完，他是疯了吗？”

『鉴于你现在不懂得金钱来的难，且花钱如流水等一系列行为，我决定让你过一段穷苦日子。』

Laufeyson和Odinson比对了一下信息，这一模一样，连符号都不改的语句。

俩老头计划好的！！

“Guys，别愁眉苦脸的。”Valkyrie打了个酒嗝，摸上了Loki身上最值钱的身外物，“我喜欢这块表。”

“Hey，你在逗我吗？”Loki拂开Valkyrie的手，“这是我最喜欢的表。”

“OK。”Valkyrie摊了摊手，“这么说吧，Odin和Laufey知道你们在我这里，特意嘱咐我扒掉你们身上值钱的东西，不然我这小店不保。”

“所以，你们得把东西给我，不然我就硬抢了。”

Loki和Thor可不是任人随便拿捏的软柿子，两人默契的配合，很快就跑到了酒吧门口，意欲逃单。

Valkyrie不紧不慢不慌不忙地走出来看着被包围的两个人，咕噜咕噜又喝了一瓶酒。

Odin和Laufey是铁了心想放养他们，自然会在各方面盯紧他们。

双拳难敌四手，两分钟不到，雇佣兵们扒下了他们的手表，钱包，皮带，袖扣。

作为有品味的富N代，他们不会每天都戴上很浮夸的饰品或者奢侈品，只有一块名表，一枚简约的袖扣，一条精致的皮带，还有不可少的钱包。

得逞之后雇佣兵们全都离开了，只留下两个怒气值爆表的男人。

Alpha的信息素因为生气变得紊乱且具攻击性，他的身边除了同样生气，对AO信息素免疫的Beta，根本无人敢靠近。

“作为朋友，我可以给你们很实用的建议。”女Alpha捂着口鼻想走近那两人，无奈又被Thor的信息素逼退，“下城区的房子很便宜，那里东边的房子偏贵但交通方便。西边的房子是这座城市最便宜的，但是很混乱，很恶心。”

“你们的父亲是不会给你们任何机会走捷径的，你们也别想着真的靠能力去干什么，他们就是想让你们体验一下苦日子罢了。”

“这里是两千块，他们给的，祝你们好运。”Valkyrie从口袋里掏出一沓皱巴巴的钱，找了块石头把它压在路上，回酒吧继续潇洒了。

Loki揉了把脸，想驱赶醉意，他宁愿这是醉酒的闹剧或者是恶作剧什么的。

两千块，一分都不少。

“你不会就这样妥协了吧？”Thor靠近在点钱的Loki，十分不满，“这不像你。”

“那你觉得该怎么样？”Loki把钱收好，整理刚刚打斗中扯乱的衣服，压抑心中的怒火，平静地说，“回家闹一顿？或者向Frigga撒娇？我发誓你连门都进不了。”

“去找朋友资助？只要有人敢帮我们，那么恭喜，这位善良的伙伴也会被他的家人赶出来自力更生！”

“你凭什么那么确定？”Thor不信，他才不信他母亲和朋友们会不帮他。

“不信你就回家去啊，给你一百坐出租车。”

Thor Odinson看着Loki Laufeyson离开，他拿着这一百块，不明白他为什么要他去坐出租车而不是找代驾。

对两位父亲的手段有所了解的Loki知道，他们停在停车场的车早就被拉走了，这两千块是他们两个人在没有找到工作，没有发工资前的全身家当。

Odin与Laufey家里世代从商，百年前爆发过的战争两个家族硬是挺了过去，从而走上巅峰。

从开始的对立关系，近几十年已经成为了合作伙伴，Odin和Laufey更是在一起长大，连结婚都是同一天，妻子们的怀孕时间也很接近。

Frigga在七个月的时候，早晨起床不小心摔了一跤，导致早产。

Farbauti是足月生的Loki，只可惜……分娩后羊水栓塞，连孩子都没看一眼就没了。

两家离得近，又是多年好友，可以这么说，生Loki的是Farbauti，将他从六斤拉扯到七十五公斤的是Frigga。

他有两位母亲。

Thor和Loki从母胎里就是开始一起长大。

小时候Loki会逼着Thor喊他哥哥，有时候是用糖果诱惑他，有时候是用眼泪威胁他。

更早的时候，其实Loki经常围着Thor喊哥哥，他会说的第一个词也是Brother。

两个小孩带来的欢乐是成倍的，闹腾也是成倍的，从小这俩人就配合着闯祸，不把家里闹得天翻地覆不罢休。

他们乖的时候，可爱到家长们只想抱着他们像揉面团一样揉来揉去。

后来去上学，全校最能闹的一定是他们，成绩最好的也是他们。

令老师们校领导们更头疼的不是他们能闹腾，是他们既能闹又很有礼貌和教养，做的事情也不大不小没危害到其他同学……

预感到要分化的那段时间，少年们逃学了一个星期，拿着父母给的零花钱离家出走。

Thor既期待又害怕，他期待自己的第二性征，害怕Loki的第二性征。

皮肤白腻光滑，摸起来比女孩子手感还好的Loki，他害怕Loki分化成Omega，这样他们就要避嫌，就不能天天在一起玩了。

他期待自己变成Alpha，因为这样，即使Loki分化成Omega，标记了他就还能在一起玩。

现实比想象好很多，他分化成了Alpha，Loki分化成了Beta，既不用避嫌，也不会针锋相对，他们依旧是好兄弟，好朋友。

分化后的两人关系更好了，他们一起沉醉在金钱所带来的欢乐中，一边努力学习充实自己。

毕业后他们凭着自己独到的眼光，砸钱投资了不少项目，有的赚有的赔。

沉迷于花花世界里，每天晚上不是去俱乐部就是酒吧，白天睡到中午才起，花钱如流水，换人如换衣。

毕业后仅放肆了一年，他们的父亲终于忍不了了，不，也可以说，他们放肆了二十二年，Odin和Laufey终于忍不下去了。

既然喜欢玩，看你没钱怎么玩，既然喜欢一起闹，那就闹吧。

『Aisang宾馆301，五声。』

Loki一边擦头发一边编辑短信。

他在酒吧附近找了家中等的宾馆，又花了二十几元买了两套一次性用品。

大约一个小时后，房门被敲响了五声，他打开了门，丧着一张脸的Thor站在门口。

他什么也没说，侧身让Thor进来，然后关上了门，加上了防盗锁。

就像Loki所说，Thor连门都进不了，朋友们也被父母牵制了，只恨没多交几个脱离父母的朋友。

房间里空气不流通，几十块的地方自然比不上几千块的地方，Thor很嫌弃，但他不能说，因为他在刚刚已经顶撞过Loki一次了。

“去洗澡吧，我很困了。”

“先抽一根？”

Thor从口袋里抽出烟盒，在空气不流通的屋内抽烟并不是什么好主意。

Loki拿过烟盒打开一看，只有一根了，要不要那么落魄，连烟都抽不起了？？

“有没有觉得我们挺惨的？”窄小的窗口挤着两个高大的男人，没办法，这里通风。

“还行？”Loki凑近Thor的手，吸了一口手指上夹着的烟，“起码我们还有一点钱。”

“那些钱能干什么。”Thor叹了口气，心好累啊。

Loki坏心眼的没把烟吐到外面去，而是吹到了Thor脸上。

“还能买很多烟。”Beta猛吸了一口，“还好我们不爱雪茄。”

“但我们最爱的酒现在是喝不了。”

Loki踹了Thor一脚。

“抱歉，我们请不起您。”

“实在抱歉Mr. laufeyson，您的父亲不让我们聘请您。”

“很抱歉亲爱的，你就算应聘保安Laufey也不会放过我的。”

“抱歉……”

“抱歉……”

“抱歉……”

“你竟然开始找工作了？还开始找房子？你不会真的打算顺着他们吧？”

“这地方怎么住啊，环境那么差，连厕所都没有。”

“黑里麻漆的，采光也太差了吧，还漏水。”

“这里也不行，破破烂烂的，还那么小。”

“隔音那么差，隔壁发出点什么声音听得清清楚楚，这怎么住啊！”

“什么？你订了这里？这只有一间房，我们怎么睡？连厨房都没有！还那么小……”

“你给我闭嘴！”Loki狠狠地推了Thor一把，憋了好几天的火气被点燃，他无法忍受这几天囤积的火气和委屈，更无法忍受Thor什么忙都不帮还在一旁说风凉话。

“住不下去就滚啊，我求你来了吗？”

“不找工作我们喝西北风吗？睡天桥吗？他们打定了注意磨炼我们，你以为他们不达目的会罢休吗？”

“受不了就滚啊，你以为我好过吗！”Loki红着眼眶把Thor往外推，他真的是受够了找工作碰壁，找房子时Thor又唠叨个不停。

“我订的这里有什么问题吗？有独立的卫生间，有阳台，采光也好，交通方便，隔音也不错。”Loki一脚把Thor踹出门外，“滚吧你，我自己过，不要你罗里吧嗦的烦人！”

啪的一声，脆弱的木门将两个人隔绝开来。

Laufeyson是能屈能伸，遇上什么事情都能冷静处理，能享福能吃苦的性子。

Odinson是不易服输，冲动，需要很长时间才能接受变化，能享福就不接受吃苦的性子。

Loki拿出手机点开备忘录，记下待会要买的东西，原本心里都打算好的事情被Thor叽叽喳喳搞得他烦死了！

这间不足25平米的单间对他来说一样很小，他家里的浴室都比这间房子大。

可是，这是他们现在的经济能力能租到最好的房子了。隔音好，独立卫生间，带阳台，采光和交通都不错，押一付一。

穷有穷的活法，他是不会像Thor一样回家的，他要让Laufey来找他。

让他的父亲请他回去！

Thor被Loki那么一骂，气呼呼的就下楼去了，没有什么是一根烟解决不了的，如果有，就两根。

正值换季，晚上凉爽，白天燥热。这几天Loki带着他不是面试就是找房子，感谢父亲们的施威，没有一家企业敢录取他们，连锁效应，小企业也不敢录取他们。

至于房子，他们先去的下城区西边，哪里真的混乱极了，大白天的都有不少人在巷子角落里斗殴或者群P……

Loki骂他啰嗦，好像也是，这几天自己光说风凉话了……

其实，如果，假如，倘若，和Loki一起受苦的话也没什么大不了。

Loki生气了，要哄的，刚刚街角好像有家卖布丁的，他还有上次坐出租车剩的钱，应该够买的。

心里计算着时间的Loki是越想越生气，臭不要脸的Odinson竟然不来道歉？？惹了他生气竟然真的滚了？？

绝交，友尽。

“My dear brother，我回来啦。”

Loki根本没锁门，Thor敲了两下后直接打开门走了进来。

“别生气了，是我不好，给你赔礼道歉，原谅我好吗？”

Thor把袋子塞到Loki手里，笑出了标准的八颗牙，末了还揉了揉他的发顶。

“哼！”Loki拍开Thor的手在他的身上摸索了一下，把剩余的十三块钱收入囊中，“私房钱，没收。”

“没收就没收吧，你不生气就好。”

Thor殷勤地从袋里拿出一个布丁将包装纸撕开，用小勺舀了一口递到Loki嘴边。

某人很给面子的吃了下去。

他们买了张木床，没有床垫那种，因为便宜，只需要七十元。

枕头，被子，薄垫子，花了五十。

去了二手市场，淘了两把椅子，一张桌子，一面九成新的帘子，还有七成新的热水器。

买了饮水机，垃圾桶，垃圾铲，扫把拖把水桶，衣叉衣架风扇。

Loki还买了两盆盆栽。

“加上安装费和搬运费，一共是五百七十二元。”Loki趴在床上计算今天的开销，“这些必需品花了不少钱，哦，我忘记算牙刷毛巾那些了。”

“还有前几天我们买的两套衣服。”再穷也不能裸奔不是。

“房租，必需品，衣服，还有前几天的房费和饭钱……”Loki踢了踢床尾的Thor，面露难色地将剩余的五十多块钱拿了出来，“这下是真的连烟都抽不起了。”

Thor扑在Loki身上抱着他好一顿哀嚎，嚎完后无奈地躺到一边，怀疑人生。

“你有什么计划吗？”Loki侧着撑起身子问。

“我都听你的。”Thor也转身面向Loki，“从小你主意就多，听你的不会错。”

“好吧。”Loki空余的手抓上Thor的耳朵，“先去找一份兼职，在兼职的过程中找一份全职。我们太需要钱了，找不到日结的工作只能去卖血度日了。”

“卖血？放心吧Loki，就算我饿死也不会让你去卖血的。”Thor打了个哈欠，“要卖也是我去，我是哥哥，我有责任保护你的身体。”

“滚吧你，谁跟你是兄弟。”要说Loki最喜欢对Thor做什么？除了揉耳朵就是用各种姿势踹他。

“你啊，从小就在我身边喊哥哥的你呀。”那么Thor最喜欢对Loki做什么呢？像对小孩一样揉他的头发，捏他的脸，抚摸他的后颈。

反正Beta不会因为被抚摸后颈而产生反应。

Loki很快就找到了工作，不过他不肯告诉Thor他是做什么的，早上九点钟离开，下午六点钟回来，身上还有股汗味。

要不是干干净净的，Thor都怀疑Loki去搬砖了。

Thor在第三天也找到了兼职，是给超市搬货的，一天能赚个一百三十块，还包吃一顿。

搬货是个体力活，Alpha的身体很强壮，身体素质也很好。可再好他也是个人，会累的。

回到住所后基本洗完澡，吃个晚饭，和Loki聊几句，有时候聊着聊着他就睡着了。

这天不到八点钟，Thor的呼声就已经响起，所幸Loki早就适应了Thor，他的声音吵不醒Thor，Thor的声音也吵不到他。

“Thor，你醒一下，Thor……”夜晚十点多，入睡不久的Loki身子不适，无奈之下只好叫醒Thor。

“蠢货你给我起来啊！！”Loki见推了好几下Thor都没反应，干脆捂住了他的口鼻，在他的耳边大喊。

“有病啊！！大半夜的！！”起床气极大的Thor刚说出口一句重话就被Loki红透的眼睛激的清醒起来。

“你你你，你怎，怎么了？”

只见Loki身上浮起不健康的红，还泛起了小点，Alpha瞬间慌了神却也不知该怎么办。

“我不知道，我不知道是过敏了还是起痱子，痒死了。”Loki用手心搓着手臂，他不敢太用力，他不能保证不会留疤之类的。

“那赶紧去医院吧，这样下去怎么得了。”Thor捞起裤子穿着，顺便把Loki的衣服扔给他。

“陪我去诊所就好，医院太贵了，我们没有钱。”Loki也穿着衣服，说出这个残忍的事实。

嗯，他们不仅连烟都抽不起，差一点连饭都吃不起，连看病都没钱。

原是天之骄子的两人怎么也没想到，居然还有这么个时候。

“你这体质本就娇贵，皮肤更是敏感。”诊所的医生一边配药一边念叨，“棉质的衣服透气凉爽，很快就夏天了，更加要注意。”

“你是他的Alpha吧？回去你帮他擦上这个。”医生拿了一罐膏状的药给Thor看，“早一次晚一次，洗完澡再擦，这几天注意不要出汗了。不要裸睡了，记得穿上衣服。”

“谢谢，一共多少钱？”

“一百七十六。”

好在小区不远处就有一家诊所，那医生连灯都关了准备回家，还好他们来的快。

在Thor的逼迫下，Loki说出了他的工作：穿着玩偶服发传单。

也难怪他不肯跟Thor说清楚，他的皮肤比较敏感，容易过敏，起痱子。临近夏天的温度穿着玩偶服发传单，不起痱子才怪呢。

Loki回去就洗了个澡，擦干了身子趴在床上，Thor按医嘱帮他擦药。

虽然是从小长到大，懂事后也一起洗过澡，不过分化后他们已经很久没“坦诚相待”了，睡觉时虽然偶尔会脱了衣服裤子，打底裤还是穿着的。

从来没干过粗活，不喜剧烈运动的Beta身体比Omega还要白嫩，腿又长又均匀，肌肉富有弹性比软绵绵的更好，背部拥有美丽的蝴蝶骨和腰窝。

对此，血气方刚的Alpha只想说一句，“还好你不是Omega，否则我们的孩子都能打酱油了。”

“为什么这么说？”Loki回头，Thor虽然脸红了，眼里却没有其他意思。

他又不是禽兽，怎么可能对一起长大的弟弟有非分之想！

“你太性感了，我都有了正常反应。”Thor打趣到，又挖了一点药膏擦在Loki身上慢慢晕开它，“要是被Frigga知道我对着你硬了，她能打死我。”

“是你控制力太差，也可以说Alpha和Omega都是无法控制下半身的动物。”Loki转过一点身体，软塌塌的小Loki似乎在讽刺小Thor，“我们Beta就很理智。”

“是是是，你们Beta理智的不得了。”Thor把Loki掰回去反驳道，“但与你无关，你既能诱惑Alpha，也能勾引Omega。”

“说起这个，我只睡过Omega，还不知道被Alpha睡是什么滋味。”Thor的进展已经从后背擦到腰，一下下的揉搓跟挠痒痒差不多，他扭来扭去，Alpha只好用蛮力一手压着他的腰以防他乱动。

“记得换份工作，本来就穷了，看个病就更穷了。”

“知道啦，你好烦哦。”

“有人烦你就不错了。”终于擦到臀部，Alpha闭着眼睛胡乱擦药，还有大腿根。

“F＊ck，帮你擦药真的很折磨人。”后面上完药后Thor把药膏放在一边，“前面你能够得着，自己擦，我去厕所了。”

Loki起身挖起一块药膏擦手，看着Thor去厕所的模样不禁笑道，“真的要去厕所解决吗？要不要我去给你找个便宜Omega？哈哈哈哈……”

Alpha无奈极了，他能有什么办法？他也不想啊！只怪Loki太性感了。

Loki在一家便利店当了收银员，原本他找到一份工资更高的工作，奈何离得太远，早上起码要早起一个小时去坐车。

Thor由于搬货搬得好，被聘请当了正式员工，正式员工的工资比兼职高百分之五十，他现在的工资是Loki的两倍。

家族低调的原因，论谁看了他们都只觉得这是长了副好皮囊的男人，谁都看不出来他们是需要好好体验赚钱不易才能回家继承家业的富N代。

也看不出来他们是从高等院校全优毕业的高材生。

都说人的习惯养成只需要21天，其实有些人会更长，有些人会更短。

Thor下班早，每次他都会特意拐个大弯等待Loki下班。

按他的话说就是，我一个人回去也是无聊，不如去找Loki，两个人怎么都比一个人要好。

习惯搬货之后他就没有起初那么累了，甚至他的体脂率有些下降，身上的腱子肉愈发坚硬。

Loki上班分了两个班次，早班六点到两点，晚班一点半到九点半，通常他早班下班后也会去等Thor。

Thor九点钟上班，中午有休息时间，正常下班时间是六点，不过加班的话会到晚上九点钟。

曾经他们以去酒吧，骑马，击剑，打高尔夫消磨时光，现在他们的生活过于充实，得了空散散步都很开心了。

第一个月他们过得很拮据，午饭是包餐的，但晚饭他们得自己解决。

前两个星期还好，兼职来的钱可以保证他们每天都能吃饱，第三个星期他们晚上买一人份的食物两个人分着吃，到最后那个星期，他们的钱只够买促销面包的。

他们只各有两套衣服，要是不巧碰上下雨天，那就糟糕了。体型差，他们的衣服也不能换着穿。

不能生病，一旦生病，经济链就会崩溃。

Loki上班轻松些，Thor回来时他会用在网上学习的手法帮Alpha按摩，令他放松些。

Thor即使再累，也会把Loki的衣服洗了，他说，我记得你喜欢画画，该画画的手用来洗衣服大材小用了，我洗就好。

所以，发了工资后第一时间他们去买了洗衣机。

Thor领工资前，他们找到了一处一室一厅一厨一卫带阳台的房子。

拿到第一笔薪水后，他们换了房子，买了软厚的床垫，去了二手市场购买了冰箱，空调和电视机。

去超市买了打折的厨具和小一点的洗衣机，屯了很多粮食。

睡还是睡在同一张床上，只是屋子大了，住进去的感觉更舒适开心些。

在Thor的工资花完之前，Loki也发工资了，大型的家具置办的差不多了，他添了一些小的装饰品和必需品，买了好几套衣服。

当第一次厨房里飘出香气时，这个七百块钱一个月的房子，有了家的味道。

第二次发工资时，他们已经没什么要置办的了，由于第一个月实在没钱，本来没什么烟瘾的他们对烟就没什么渴望了。

Thor提议去高档餐厅庆祝终于有钱了，Loki反对，他认为去一次高档餐厅的花费能够去好几次普通餐厅的。

反正他们又不是真的没有钱，去哪庆祝不一样非要去高档餐厅花那冤枉钱。

有了钱，他们的生活宽裕了很多，虽然还是月光，好歹不会再到要连续一个星期吃促销面包的地步。

他们度过了第一个靠自己的夏天，很累，也很快乐。

“你怎么能蠢成这样？”Loki抬起那只肿成猪蹄的手，Thor真是的，都这么大个人了，炸个鸡还能打翻锅把油淋在了手上，这得有多疼啊。

“嘿呀，没事啦，不疼……嘶！轻点。”Thor疼得脸都皱成了一团，Loki实在太坏了。

“戳死你。”正在给Thor上药的Loki不轻不重又按了一下。

“你快上班了吧？”Thor拿起一旁的手机，十二点四十五分。

“行啦，你别管我了，晚饭我给你送过去。”Thor夺过Loki手里的棉签，“别迟到了，想吃什么想好了给我发信息，我给你做。”

“知道了。”Loki收拾了一下东西，拿起手机和一些零钱，穿好鞋准备离开时又叮嘱了两句不要碰水之类的话。

本来今天Thor休息想给Loki做顿好吃的，没想到发生了意外，这下要请好几天的假了。

“Thor没有女朋友吧，你看我怎么样？”Amora挺了挺，嗯，事业线很深。

“你想干嘛？”Loki吃着Thor给他带来的爱心便当，漫不经心地回复同事。

“我想追他。”Amora毫不掩饰自己的想法，“他就是我理想中的Alpha，我的梦中情A。”

“放弃吧，他有喜欢的人了。”Loki抬起头，一脸正色的说道，“青梅竹马，两小无猜。已经订婚了，过不了多久就会结婚。”

“我不信。”Amora笑了笑，倚在收银台边，“他要真的有未婚妻还会天天来找你？”

“Darling。”Loki眨了眨眼，表现出一副人畜无害的样子，“我们的关系不止表面那么简单，简单来说，就算他有了孩子，七老八十了，也回来找我的。”

情人！

这是Amora脑子里闪出的第一个词。

Loki不在乎她怎么想，反正他又没说错，看他们父亲就知道了，一把年纪了还联合起来坑儿子。

Thor自然没有什么两小无猜的未婚妻，他就是不想其他人打Thor的主意。

Thor Odinson是他的，一辈子都是他的，谁也别想抢走！

嗯？？？

“咳……咳咳！”Loki被自己的想法吓到了，刚好他在吃东西，就这么噎了个半死。

“你怎么了？别激动啊，我不喜欢他了还不行嘛！”Amora被Loki的咳嗽声吓到了，连忙倒了杯水递给他。

果然关系匪浅啊。

Loki Laufeyson的灵魂出窍了，收银这个工作，无论多小心都会出些差错的。

他来了三个多月，没收错过钱，没找错过钱，而今天一个小时内他犯了七八次迷糊。

老板看不下去了，看在他以往表现良好的份上提前让他下班，明天休假回去缓一缓。

七点多的天有些黑了，提前下班的Loki走在回家的路上。

工作的便利店离住所不远，Thor需要绕路的原因是因为超市是住所的反方向。

他对Thor的占有欲是不是有点超纲了？似乎已经超出了兄弟的范围。

假设一下，Thor身旁的位置不再是他怎么办？Thor床铺的另一半不是他怎么办？Thor对别人好，宠着爱着其他人他会怎么样？Thor为别人洗衣做饭他会怎么样？Thor为了接某个人绕路或等待几个小时他会怎么样？

Thor找到了心爱的另一半，他会怎么办？

他会疯的。

他不能接受Thor对别人好，不能接受Thor为其他人低头弯腰，不能接受Thor身旁的人不是他，不能接受Thor爱其他人。

这不是兄弟间该有的占有欲。

这是喜欢。

Loki停下脚步看马路上行驶的车辆，他明白了，他喜欢上了Thor，在这三个月的同居生活里。

他喜欢，不对，他爱上了一起长大的异姓兄长。

他太明白作为兄弟是怎么样子了，他们一起玩耍，一起长大，混迹在香车美女之间开心不已，吃醋吗？难过吗？不会啊，他也很开心。

那么现在呢？他怕是会杀了敢爬上Odinson床铺的每一个人。

红绿灯的那边，Alpha提着一大袋零食冲他招手，笑得跟二傻子似的。

『没有哪条法律规定Alpha只能和Omega在一起。』

『 没有人可以阻止我喜欢他。』

“今天怎么这么早？”Thor从袋子里拿出一支棒棒糖，“给。”

“因为想你，所以早退了。”

Loki Laufeyson从来不是胆小的人，哪怕以过往二十二年的感情为代价，他宁可拼上一拼也不愿看着Thor和别人在一起。

Thor给Loki送了饭之后就去了超市，冰箱里被吃空了，总要屯粮的。

“也就是说你才想了我一次？”Thor故作失望，“我可是每天都想你好几遍。”

“那就给我一个吻。”Loki站定了身子把棒棒糖拿出来，面向Thor，闭上了眼睛。

“你认真的？”

“当然。”

“那你可别后悔，我好久没接吻了。”Thor微微低头吻住了淡红的薄唇，本是蜻蜓点水的一吻，Loki却有意加深它，张开了嘴。

Alpha抚着Beta的后颈，那里也是有腺体的，不过很薄，手感不明显。

在街上接吻或者走着走着就亲上的情侣不少，但很少像他们一样亲了近一分钟的。

Loki喘着气把棒棒糖塞回嘴里，Thor同样气息不稳，意犹未尽的舔了舔唇。

“我觉得有些奇怪。”走着未走完的路，Thor忽然觉得很奇怪，他为什么要亲Loki啊？

“哪里奇怪？”

“我为什么要亲你？”

“因为你太久没接吻了。”Loki心虚地看了看他，刚刚他只是顺口一说，就算被拒绝也可以说是开玩笑，不失颜面。

But，他们接吻了，还是法式吻。

“可我竟然觉得很舒服，你明白那种感觉吗？”Thor搭上了Loki的肩，“我和你接吻我感觉很舒服，无论是生理还是心理，难道是因为你是我的初吻对象，所以才会有如此奇葩的反应？”

提起初吻，对于Loki来说那是愚蠢的，羞耻的回忆。

电视机里的爱情类电视剧电影，男女主角的火花让小时候的他们很好奇，很想探索。

于是，他和Thor躲进了厕所，在他们六岁时，把初吻就这样愚蠢的给了对方！

事后他们表示这不好玩。

“我又想起你起痱子那几天帮你擦药，说真的，你要是Omega，我绝对会爱你爱的要死要活。”

“为什么我是Omega你才会爱我？”Loki揪住了这个点，他有点不开心，下意识压低了声线，“你在歧视Beta吗？”

“不不不，我没有。”Thor听出了Loki有些不悦，他每次不开心声音都会变得比平时低一些，高兴时就会高一点，“这不AO是绝配嘛，我也没想那么多。”

“是不是绝配，试过才知道。”Loki指着前面的药店，“我要你和我试试，去买该买的东西，别让我等太久。”

“Loki？你是不是病了？还是我聋了？？”Thor看了看药店，又看了看Loki，他刚刚是听错了嘛？还是说他误会了Loki？

“你和其他Omega在一起时开心吗？”

“一般，没什么感觉。”Thor如实相告。

“那和我在一起你开心吗？”

“开心啊。但我没和Omega有过交往……你知道的，我们去的都是酒吧，找的都是各求所需的对象，你也没和她们其中的谁在一起啊，所以哪有什么开不开心？我和你不一样，我和你一起长大，一起生活，我们的争吵不少，但怎么样都能和好。我和你一起闯祸，你替我打掩护或者我帮你圆谎，我们深知彼此的一切，我们互相了解，还有像父亲说的一样，我和你各方面都很互补。”

“Loki，你对我而言很重要。”Thor捏了捏Loki的后颈，“任何人都无法和你做比较，他们不配。”

Loki第一次听Thor说那么煽情的话心里很感动。

经过Thor那么一说，他觉得自己……其实Thor在自己心里的分量是很重的，只是差了一点契机，而同居三月这个转折，足以改变，足以让他认清对Thor的感情。

“我觉得还是要试一下。”Loki回头看了看被甩在后面的药店，“Alpha和Beta，反正亲都亲了，再试试进一步发展也没事。”

“吃亏的是我，你好意思拒绝我的邀请吗？哥哥。”

这就是他们进了门就抱在一起互啃的前因，至于后果？就是第二天早上打扫起来很麻烦。

Thor再次怀疑人生，他不由得赞同Loki说过的话，Alpha和Omega都是无法控制下半身的动物。

肾上腺素的飙升令他很上头，无法控制心跳，也无法控制自己不对Loki做点会被Laufey打死的事情。

算了，Laufey打死他之前，他爸妈可能会先把他打残了送到Loki家。

他总不能把锅甩给Loki吧，吃亏的可是Loki，人家再怎么主动也都怪自己原本心里想法就不纯洁。

原本他很纯洁的，昨晚之后他就无法纯洁了。

好吧他承认，从帮Loki擦药开始，他就不纯洁了，到后来日渐相处下从生理不纯洁到心理不纯洁也就一个月的事情。

左臂被Loki枕着，这真实的触感与温度，算了，走一步看一步吧，他现在可是能靠自己养活自己的人，还是在被Odin各种打压下。

“感觉如何？”被临时标记的Beta浑身都是淡淡的，属于Alpha的味道。

Alpha标记Omega，信息素会在Omega体内融合，Alpha临时标记Beta，由于体质原因Beta不能被完全标记也不能标记别人。所以Alpha临时的标记会令Beta浑身都是他的味道。

闻上去就像一体，无需解释就宣告了所属权。

“很好，比接吻更好。”Alpha手指绕上Beta黑色的发丝，亲吻了两下，“不能完全标记也没事，我可以每个星期都标记你，我不怕累。”

“让你身上都是我的味道。”

“我能感觉到。”Loki重新闭上了眼睛，他累极了，需要深度补眠，“所以你现在还觉得Alpha和Omega是绝配吗？”

“别人我不知道。”Thor把Loki搂得更紧了些，“但我和你是绝配。”

冬季来临之前他们确定了关系，生活上除去多了很多吻和一些运动外没什么变化。

一屋二人三餐四季，二十三岁生日过后，他们领了证。

感情无需磨合或加深，也不无需更了解对方，有这个必要吗？他们在对方眼里不仅没有秘密，就连藏私房钱对方也能猜到在哪。

初雪那天，Thor依旧在上班，中场休息时，一辆加长的豪车开入了他的视线范围。

那车牌号有些眼熟。

从车里下来一个西装革履的男人更是眼熟。

自觉的走过去上了车，无视同事们好奇的目光。

“父亲。”

Odin仔细看了几分钟Thor的工人装扮满意地点了点头，笑了笑。

“回去吧，从基础学起，在你三十岁前我会把公司交给你。”

“我不要。”Thor想都没想就拒绝了，“我在这里挺好的，您不用担心我。”

“我没担心你，我是说让你回家继承公司！”

“父亲，您别买下这家超市，我不想再换工作。”Thor随手拿起一瓶水，啊，他已经很久没有碰过一百多块钱一瓶的水了，这太奢侈了，他买不起。

“Thor！你别装傻！”

“我还要上班，下班我会给您电话的，拜拜。”

Odin透过车窗看小跑回去的Thor心里满是疑问，他只是想锻炼锻炼孩子而已，怎么短短几个月，Thor对金钱不感兴趣了？

Thor很感兴趣，他还是很爱钱，谁不爱钱啊真的是，他只是怕被父母混合双打还不能还手而已。

与此同时，某便利店门前停了三辆限量款超跑，辆辆上千万那种。

“我好喜欢外面那几辆车，天哪，那得工作多少年才买得起。”Amora眼睛都发亮了，她最爱帅哥的超跑了。

“那是我最喜欢的车。”

“你也喜欢啊，那多看两眼，待会人家开走了就看不了了。”

Laufey穿着与跑车完全不符的，过于休闲的中老年套装，他走进了便利店，Amora心里还期待是什么帅哥，结果是可能帅过的男人。

“Loki，我来接你回家。”

“不回。”

“？”Laufey一脸懵，Thor第一天回去时他就期待Loki也回来闹一闹了，他发誓，只要Loki回来闹一闹他就再纵容他一次。

但他没有。其实他想不出来Loki有什么好磨炼的，除了爱玩爱闹，其他什么都让他很省心。

“别开玩笑了，Frigga连饭都做好了你说不回。”

“那你多吃点，你和Odin叔叔多吃点。”Loki把Amora快掉的下巴按回去，他就知道Laufey会来接他的，而且Odin肯定去接Thor了。

“Loki Laufeyson！我真是把你惯的无法无天了，你老板在哪？”

Lok没说话，Laufey换了副好说话的样子又问Amora。

不明所以的Amora在五分钟内把在仓库算账本的老板带到了前台，见证了Laufey用一沓一沓的钱买下了这家便利店。

“你真的是有钱没地方花。”Loki翻了个白眼，没眼看被带去办理手续的老板。可转念一想，他现在是从员工变成老板了吗？

“赚了还不是给你的，我能花多少啊。”Laufey无奈，“玩够了就回家，Frigga很想你。”

“你只会用妈妈压制我。”

“是的，你能拿我怎么办？”

Laufey丝毫没注意到Loki对Frigga称呼的转变。

“所以你是来体验生活的有钱人？任性啊，看不出来啊，那Thor也是吗？”Laufey走后，Amora迫不及待的询问Loki。

“嗯哼，他的青梅竹马两小无猜就是我，我们一起长大，门当户对两情相悦，羡慕吗？羡慕就赶紧认真工作。”Loki把围裙脱了下来，笑的特别灿烂，“你的新老板我，要去接他的Alpha了。”

刺激，会玩。

这是Amora的第一反应。

又折腾了一年多，Thor和Loki还是没有回家，而他们的卡也没被解封。

啧啧啧，嘴上说着儿子回家吧，实际上连卡都没解封，一点诚意都没有。

每年的圣诞节后一个星期是他们两家人的集体家庭日，无论有多忙都要参加。

Loki和Thor已经缺席了两次。

大约是算好的时间，Laufey去Odin家蹭饭时，还没开吃，门铃声就响起了。

来的是Fandral，Thor和Loki的朋友，他的怀里还抱着什么东西。

“那个，叔叔，Frigga阿姨在吗？”他说的特别大声，Frigga和Laufey听到声音就出来了。

“那个，阿姨，这孩子你抱着。”Fandral把孩子递给Frigga，从兜里掏出两张纸，深呼吸了两下，心理准备没做好，分别塞到Odin和Laufey手里时退后了两步，“我先走了哈，我只是个送信的，什么都不知道，叔叔们，阿姨，再见！”

Odin和Laufey糊里糊涂的打开纸，Frigga抱着孩子只看到了Odin那张纸的内容。

这是两张亲子鉴定报告，一张是Thor和……Thorson ？？另一张是Loki和Thorson……

Odin和Laufey险些当场晕厥。

怎么两个孩子磨炼磨炼，磨出了个小孩子？？夭寿了真的是。

一定是Thor！这是Alpha的天性！！

两位Alpha父亲不禁思考就把黑锅甩到了不算无辜的Thor身上。

Thor最终没被父母混打或者是单打，这是Loki的功劳。

多亏了Loki主动解释，不然他非得掉一层皮。

他们也没受到什么实质性的惩罚，也就是被硬拉回公司熟悉而已。

然而没有用，他们除了熟悉公司外，在孩子会爬后重新回到花花世界，这次他们不为别的，仅是为了在朋友们面前秀恩爱。


End file.
